yume_no_yukifandomcom-20200215-history
Yume no Yuki OVA (script)
Masaru: Shiro. Shiro.. Hana: My son.. Shiro.. Shiro.. Masaru & Hana: Wake up.. Wake up.. Shiro: Father.. Mother.. Why.. did you...? Dont.. Leave.. Me.... Masaru: Shiro.. Hana: Shi... ro.. Shiro: No... No...! Don't die..!! I love you. Father! Mother! No!! *wakes up* Ah! Eh? Heh? Ahh... *puts jacket on, runs outside* (another day...) Hikaru: Shiro. Hey *wave* Shiro: Ah. Hikaru! Hikaru: You up late? Shiro: Yeah. Heheh, sorry. Hikaru: Heheheh come on! School is in a half an hour! Shiro: Hikaru...!! Hikaru: *pulls Shiro* Shiro: I hope we're not too late. Hikaru: I'll blame you if we're late! You had me standing in front your house while I've could've been going to school! Shiro: Sorry about that... Kin: Your late Shiro!! Shiro: *hides behind Hikaru* Hide me!! Kin: *grabs Shiro's arm* We need proof that we are in a relationship to my parents!! Shiro: RELATIONSHIP??!! Kin: Come on! My parents have been waiting ages for you!! Hina: Kin! We need to get going! Kin: He's here mommy! Shiro: Eh.... (god help me!) Daisuke: Honey? Isn't he a... Senior? Kin: Yeah! All the cute boys are in the senior levels!! Don't you think he looks just handsome? Hina: But... Kin... Kin: But mommy, daddy? Can I ask you something? Daisuke: Go ahead, Kin. Kin: Can Shiro and get married and have babies? Daisuke & Hina: EH?? Shiro: WAAAAAAAAHHH???? Daisuke: (I can see Shiro doesn't want to be with Kin...) Hina: Look hon... We're just.. No, sure about that.. Daisuke: And our answer is... Daisuke & Hina: No. Kin: *cries as loud as she can* Shiro: *breaks free of her hand* Finally! Daisuke: Come on we need to get home.. Hina: I'm right behind you. Hikaru: What did you say to her? Shiro: It was her parents. Anyways, I hope Kin over it and finds a new uh... Guy. Hikaru: I know how you feel. She's creepy as shit. Shiro: I know right.. *hears bell ring* There's the bell.. Hikaru: Let's head to class. Mr. Takashi: Now is everyone here? Akira? Akira: Present. Mr. Takashi: Tsukiko? Tsukiko: Present. Mr. Taskashi: *calls the rest of the class' names* Shiro: (Another day... Another day of the same thing everyday... Why can't my life change?) Hm? Mr. Takashi: Saki? Saki: Present. Mr. Takashi: Shiro. Shiro: Uh? Um.. Present. Mr. Takashi: Good. Everyone is here today. Now today class, we will be talking about natural disasters. *speaks while Shiro talks* Shiro: *stares out the window* (If only I knew where my parents really went off to.. They promised me.. They would come back soon.. But never did come back. Maybe they couldn't look after me.. And left me behind to make me learn stuff myself.. But when you think about it.. I was only 5 when they left.. Who would leave a 5 year old boy in a lonely cabin? It's just so... Uh? *sees a grey fox-like creature running around the snow*) Is that a....? Hikaru: Quiet Shiro! Shiro: S-Sorry. *stares at the window* (Ehhhh??) *hears the bell ring* Ah? Mr. Takashi: Class dismiss. Shiro: *runs outside* Hikaru: